


Love Will Bring Us Together

by WingsSave



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsSave/pseuds/WingsSave
Summary: When Orihime and Ichigo have a one night stand Orihime ends up pregnant. Will Ichigo leave her and the baby? What will Ichigo do? What trials will they face?





	

_**This is a copyrighted plot please do not steal any part of it. Thank you.** _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters._ **

* * *

**At A Club**

After school everyone went to the club to get their minds off of everything that had happened. Everyone got their fake ids out for the bodyguard to check. Once the bodyguard checked their ids they headed in with no problems. The boys: Ichigo, Keigo, Uryu, Mizuiro, and even Renji, went over to the bar to order some drinks and watch the girls make their way to the dance floor. The girls: Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Rangiku, and Rukia, all made their way to the dance floor. They danced to the music, letting loose after everything. Ichigo watched Orihime dance on, his eyes following her every move. He had found out his feelings for her during the war when he went to save her. He made his way over to her and started dancing with her. As he got into the music and dancing, he slide his hands onto Orihime's waist. Orihime didn't care at the moment and danced with him. She turned around and is somewhat shocked to see Ichigo but she let it go. Ichigo looked her eyes as he kept dancing and moving with the girl in front of him. Orihime smiled as did Ichigo. At some points they stopped dancing to get some drinks then went back to dancing. the were by no means sober. While off to the side calming down from dancing Ichigo looked at Orihime. Orihime could tell he was staring at her so she turned to look at him. Their eyes met and locked onto each other. They slowly moved in causing their lips to meet after a short time. Orihime's eyes widened but then closed as this was what she had been waiting for Ichigo to do. Ichigo pulled her close, making the kiss deeper. After a while he pulled back to speak.

"Let's get out of here" He said with a husky voice.

"Okay." She whispered back with dazed eyes. He nodded, grabbing her hand to lead her out of the club. They had stumbled a few times but nothing they couldn't handle.

"Your place or mine" He questioned the other orange head.

"W-we can go to m-mine" She stuttered. Ichigo nodded then hailed a taxi. He gave the taxi driver Orihime's address then sat back. Once they arrived at her house, they rushed up to her door. She unlocked it and Ichigo turned her around only to lock their lips together. He moved them into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

**~Time Skip~**

**Morning**

It was around 9 in the morning as the sun shone down on Ichigo's face. He groaned as he didn't want to wake up yet due to the huge headache he was sporting. He carefully opened his tired eyes, blinking a couple times. He then sat straight up, he did not recognize the room he was in. He told himself not to panic as he looked around the room. He found that it looked familiar. He then looked down at the bed and saw Orihime Inoue next to him. His eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh Shit" Ichigo breathed out. He looked at himself and saw that he had no clothes on. He looked at Orihime again hoping she had clothes on. To his all knowing lucky she did not have any clothes on. He quickly got up and went to find his clothes. Once he did, he changed into them and left.

**An Hour Later**

Orihime awakened to the sun high in the sky and a slight chill in the room. She smiled remembering last night and couldn't wait to speak with Ichigo about their relationship or what could be. She sat up, looking around the room. She saw no sign of the orange haired male. Orihime told herself not to get upset yet that he could just be in the kitchen. So she got up, put on a robe and headed out of the room to the kitchen. There was no sign of the male in her apartment. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized that Ichigo just left her after last night without a word. She ran to her phone and dialed Tatsuki's number. After a while the tomboy girl picked.

"Hey Orihime." The raven head answered like she usually did. Orihime tried to calm down before she talked.

"T-tatsuki...Can you come over?" She stuttered into the phone. The tomboy knew immediately that something was wrong with her best friend.

"I am on my way Orihime, Be there in 10." Tatsuki said immediately as she rushed to get ready.

"Thank you Tatsuki" Orihime said gratefully.

"Of course Orihime. You're my best friend." Tatsuki reassured then hung up as she left her house.

After 10 minutes Tatsuki knocked on Orihime's apartment door. Orihime was in the bathroom washing her face from the tears when she heard the knock. She rushed to the door to open it, revealing Tatsuki standing there with her arms crossed. The raven haired girl walked into the apartment and took her shoes off.

"Spill Orihime." Normally Tatsuki wasn't one to press but this issue seemed to really hurt her best friend.

"Tatsuki, last night Ichigo and I danced and had drinks together at the club. We also kissed but we were not sober enough to realize what we were doing. We left the club and headed here. Then after we got here we um...we did the dirty. I was thinking we both could talk in the morning about what happened but he was gone when I woke up." Orihime had tears falling from her face as she talked. Tatsuki stared at her best friend trying to take that information in. When it all clicked she started to talk.

"You are saying he left after realizing he had sex with you?" She said slowly to the crying orange haired female. Orihime nodded sadly, looking down at the floor.

"I am going to kill that bastard" Tatsuki said enraged. She could not believe Ichigo was so stupid and irresponsible. She then realized she had to ask Orihime an important question.

"Orihime...Did you guys use protection?" Tatsuki seriously asked as she looked into her best friend's eyes. Orihime thought back to last night and her eyes widened in horror.

"No..we didn't" She hoarsely said. Tatsuki hugged her best friend tightly.

"Don't worry Orihime, everything will be okay." She reassured the crying female. Orihime cried into Tatsuki's shoulder for a good 15 minutes before she calmed down. 

"Let's get you to bed." Tatsuki said. Orihime nodded and followed the raven to her room. Once in the healer's room Tatsuki got clean sheets out and changed the bed. She then helped Orihime lay down.

"Rest Orihime. You need it." She softly said. Orhime closed her eyes and fell asleep. Once Tatsuki was sure Orihime was asleep, she threw the sheet in the trash and left the apartment, leaving Orihime a note.

**One Week Later**

Orihime went into her apartment bathroom with a stick that Tatsuki had given her only a couple of mintues ago. She had read the instructions and had followed each one. Now she had to wait 5 minutes for the result to show on the little display that was provided. She had let Tatsuki in as she did not want to be alone for this. As they waited it felt like eternity. For Orihime this was the longest 5 minutes of her life. After the 5 minutes were up she looked at the stick then back at Tatsuki, who gave her a nod, she picked it up and saw that it had a little pink plus. The test was positive. She turned to Tatsuki, she had tears running down her face.

"I-it's positive."

"Oh Orihime." Tatsuki hugged her tightly, comforting her. "It will be okay."

Orihime hugged her best friend back and tried to calm down.

"What am I going to do?"

"You are going to tell that bastard Ichigo so he can take some responsibility" Tatsuki said firmly.

"I can't do that!" Orihime exclaimed. "It will ruin his life."

"Orihime he has the right to know. It is his baby to." Orihime looked down knowing Tatsuki was right.

"Alright. I will tell him when I am ready."

"Good." Tatsuki hugged her again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Editing in progress. I wrote this when I was in middle school. I hope you enjoy it even though it is still sucks somewhat. Hopefully it will be better once I am done. Please bare with me.)


End file.
